The Magi Revolution
by kiarshalavia
Summary: The story of the Magi Revolution:4 bladers from our dimension while practicng are transpoted to the Beyblade dimension.Pairings:OCxMariah,OCxMariam,OCxMingMing
1. OC Data

Original character Data I do not own beyblade but,i do own the OCs in this story

Name:Cody Schmick  
bitbeast:Kiarshalavia  
special attack:Burning End,Final Judjment  
from our dimension  
team:Magi Revolution  
Rival:Brad Miller  
5'7.5"brown spiked hair,gold eyes,harry potter glasses,semi muscular body.  
gender:male 

Name:Michael McMeans  
bitbeast:Laursngo  
special attack:Spectral Flash,After Shock  
from our dimension  
team:Magi Revolution  
Rival:Jeremy Hensly  
5'4"curly blonde hair,hazle eyes,regular body.  
gender:male

Name:Corey Lynk  
bitbeast:Tervanish  
special attack:Return from the Ashes,Hell Dive  
from our dimension  
team:Magi Revolution  
Rival:Ray Kon  
5'6"blonde spikey hair,green eyes,glasses,semi flabby body.  
gender:male

Name:Madison Bennett  
bitbeast:Sannolacaviamos  
special attack:Flash Freeze,Arctic Blast  
from our dimension  
team:Magi Revolution  
Rival:Dan Hines  
5'7.5"shoulder length blonde hair,brown eyes,glasses,  
semi muscular body.  
gender:male

Name:John Carlile  
bitbeast:Kiarlavalia  
special attack:Heat Phalanx,Dazzling Flame  
from our dimension  
team:Magi Revolution  
Rival:Kai Hiwatori  
5'9.5" short brown hair with blonde streaks,hazle eyes,semi flabby body  
gender:male

Name:Katie Russom  
bitbeast:Jaumas  
special attack:Night Angel,Raining Darkness  
from our dimension  
team:Magi Revolution  
Rival:Mariah  
5"2"back length copper-red hair,green eyes,normal body type  
gender:female

Name:Nikki Hammond  
bitbeast:none  
special attacks:none  
from our dimension  
team:none Rival:none  
5'8" back length brown hair,hazle eyes,normal body type  
gender:female


	2. The practice

The Practice 

Cody's POV Let me start from the beggining.I'm the captain of the Magi Revolution and this all started during one our practices.We were battling getting ready for the east coast championships in 2005 getting ready to defeat last years world champ Noland.This would be my last chance to enter becasue i was nearly 15.Anyway we starting a battle.  
3-2-1-Let it Rip!we shot our blades the four circling towards the center my computer's RPM readings goin off the charts on our blades.Before the blades made contact we all cried out our special attacks but something unexpected happened.Instead of the ussual just click-bang sounds you would ussualy hear we heard grinding and we realized our blades were doing their moves and not just that but glowing an eerie blue-white color and a flash entered the room.

We awoke our blades in our hands,face down in a japanese stlye house.Madison was the first one to speak."Where the Hell are we?"asking the question we were all thinking and there was an answer but from someone we didn't expect."You're in my grandpa's dojo that's where.  
what are you doing here?"It was Tyson.We all yelled in surprise.When I found my voice i told him our story.He fell over and laughed not believing us then we showed him our blades he noticed they were plastic,unlike their blades in their dimension they had metal blades.He quickly called up Kenny and the rest of the team.Tyson explained to his team who we were and where we were from.  
Kenny asked to see our blades.His readings were more accuratethan ours were.He was astounded we could get so much power from just plastic blades.We asked if he would create blades matching them but make them from metal.He surprisingly said he would.  
"Hey,Tyson,when i get my blade would u like a quick battle?"I asked.  
"Your on!"He replied knowing i was his fan along as Mariah's.

Kenny gave us our blades the next day.He even took the liberty of upgrading the launchers.We got in some practice and we tried to wake Tyson Kai kicked him,Ray and Max yelled but i knew that wouldn't work.I told them to stop.I went over to Tyson and whispered something in his ear.He bolted up searching the room.  
"What did u tell him?" Madison asked "I told him he was in a room full of food and naked woman."i reaplied.  
When we explained to him what was goin on he got up and got dressed.Before our battle i pulled Ray to the side.  
"hey,Ray,can u call introduce me to Mariah"  
He knew exactly how well i knew her from watching their lives and why i had asked.He was like an older brother.  
"Sure you can meet her but you have to beat Tyson in your battle."was his answer.  
"Ray,your on."I replied quickly


	3. Tyson V Cody

Tyson V. Cody

The stadium was larger than the ones the Magi Revolution were used to but with the bitbeast that guided them there it would be a piece of cake.3-2-1-Let it Rip!They were off the black blade battling the white blade.circling each other both blades were starting to glow.  
"Go Kiarshalavia!"I cried.  
"Go Dragoon!"Tyson cried.  
both blades launched forward Kiarshalavia stretching out for the first time.He was a black dragon like dragoon but had gray wings and grey eyes.The black and the blue dragon roared and charged each other.Claws thrashing and fangs gnawing away at the other.pulling away and with each crushing attack a shockwave would rise and push the combatants and their crowd outwards.The shockwaves were tearing apart the stadium and Dragoon but it was having no effect on Kiarshalavaia.SuddenlyI realized Dragoon was weakened by the shockwaves and it would be an oppertune time to strike.I saw his chance and let it strike.  
"Kiarshalavia,Burning End attack!"I commanded.  
Myblade taking flight withits bitbeast and was soon out of sight of Tyson.  
Seconds later they saw a great fireball crashing towards Tyson's blade.The blade came crashing the black dragon roaring loadly through the flames attacking Dragoon from behind and destroying his blade.The only thing left in tact was the bit chip.Idove in what was left of the dish and retrieved it along withmy still spining blade.Jumping out of the stadiumI went over to Tyson.  
"Good job,Tyson,you did really well.well actually did well considering this is the first time i used my bitbeast."I remarked.  
"Thanks,you're the first person since Ozuma to beat me this easily"he replied.  
Iwasmet warmly by Max ,and tomy completesurprise, even by Kai.Ray was the last to approach him."Do you want to go now or later?"he asked.I was grining ear to ear ready to meet the girl he idoled even whe shewas just a cartoon character.Her pink hair,golden eyes much like his own and her neko-jin characteristics that turned him on.  
"I need to get better manners before i see her though."I said.  
"Why,u seem perfectly well mannered though"he replied.  
"No,I nee to really stop poining at her"i said laughing.

we laughed for a few minutes."Don't worry with ur jeans on she won't notice."he said.  
with tears in his eyes.that reminded me i needed to get some clothes.luckily he wore the same size clothes as me.I looked pretty good in them too if i do say so myself.I told my team i was heading to inspect the competition.I advised them to do as they wanted when i was gone.Later that day before i left for the White Tiger's village Madison came up to me.  
"I know why you're really going to their village."he said.  
"NO,you don't.I told you why i'm going."i retorted trying not to sound defensive.  
"You want to meet Mariah.Admit it Corey told me how you two drooled over her all the time"he replied."  
"So what if i am why do u care."  
"I want to go with you and i promise i won't screw over your chances with her or anything.I also want to remind you that this transfer may not be permanent so don't get too invloved."  
"Don't remind me but if we do go back i'll make sure we know how to get back here so we can cross back and forth."  
"I wish it wre that simple but it isn't Cody."  
"Don't worry I know what i'm doing."  
On the way to the airport Madison and I called Ray and remembered we needed a map and some money.Instead he did us one better he came with us.I'm glad we would kinda be lost if they had some customs he didn't mention.On the airplane we slept.Well at least I tried to sleep but I just couldn't sleep I was to excited about meeting Mao.And excited on the great battles i'd find there or maybe it's just all of it and that maybe people would be watching everything i was doing because we were in a dimension that is a cartoon in my own dimension.


	4. A Walk in White Tiger Woods

A Walk in White Tiger Woods 

Cody's POV  
When we arrived we wore hoods over our heads all wearing an outfit the same as Rays.Mariah looked confused,Lee was laughing saying he knew which one was ray.It was obvious because Ray had that long braid of hair.We unmasked ourselves and we were introduced to the White Tigers.Ray made too much emphasis on Mariah and I when he paused as i looked her up and down.As i was sizing her up she was sizing me up.

Mariah's POV  
When the three walked into the village I couldn't make headsor tails of who was Ray.When they unhooded themselves it was clear but there was one of the newcomers that stuck out .That was Cody when we were introduced I saw him checking me out so I knew he was interested in me.This might be easier than I thought.All I have to do is get alone with him.I know i can get him up tonight at midnight and we can talk in the woods.Until then i'll get to know him.

Cody's POV  
The rest of the day Mariah and I chatted and sometimes included Ray or Madison not to look too together I didn't want my interest to be obvious for the villagers.We mainly talked about my life in the other dimension.It was like she couldn't get to know enough of me but Lee also wantedto know a few things.Mainly he wanted to out do me.I quickly proved my power when I was sparring with Ray.We were nearly equal.Lee challenged me to fight to prove who was the baddest.He tried a few feinting puches.But there was one thing he didn't count on.I used my legs and speed he was just using power and his fists.I quickly dodged him and jumped above his head and as i was coming down did a handstand on his shoulders and flipped over his back throwing him to the ground.He grunted as he hit the ground and everything was silent for a while.

Then there was a roar of cheering and applaus.I hadn't been this pround since I got my orange belt in a karate of which I quit shortly after.I picked Lee up brushed the dust off him and shook his hand.  
"I havn't seen that much agility and acrobatic monouvers since Mystel."he inquired.  
"That is where I learned it I was trying to immitate him one day and I did this my teacher was astounded the reason i quite my school was because I felt there was nothing more I could learn from him."

We felt hungry after all the training was over so we started back to the village ready for supper.Mariah pulled me aside.After whispering something about midnight gave me a kiss.I blushed and was speechless leaving an awkward silence.I'm glad i regained my composure and remembered that supper was ready.I took her arm in mine and we walked to the village.When we got there i decided to whip up a few of my favorite american dishes and my own creations.

Everyone tried each of my meals and I soon had to make more to top it all off I made a hot fudge cake.By the time I got to eat it was time to wash the dishes.I washed them and headed to bed around eleven only to be awoken by none other than Mariah.  
She finally got to agree to a moon lit walk in the forest.Before we left I grabbed my blading gear and we were off.We walked in silence for a few minutes which was replaced by chatting.When we came to a clearing we found a few sleepingbags unzipped and layedout like blankets.I guess from then over curiosity reigned our minds.I went in for a kiss she met me half way her tongue pressing my lips for passage.I let her in and we explored the contents of the other's mouth.tongues rubbing adrenilin pumping through my vains i started to feel a familiar sensation.I think tonight will be great.


	5. Curiosity Screwed the NekoJin

Curiosity screwed the neko-jin 

Cody's POV  
As we lay there time seemed to stand still.Mariah was starting to see exactly how muchI liked her I bet it wasn't unusual for women at her age to have children but for men in our dimension to have sex wasn't unusual either but still something felt strange like something was missing from this occasion.I quickly dove for my packI knew bringing condums to this village would come in handy.She quickly relized what exactlyI was idling towards.We took great pleasure in undressing each other.

Mariah's POV  
AsI removed his shirtI saw exactly how he could have beaten Lee.His muscles weren't apparent until he wanted them to be.His six pack gleamed in the moonlight and his erection stood pround even through his pants.pressing against my body making me feel light headed.

Cody's POV  
One thingI knew asI was unbuttoning her shirt was is that she had the biggest breast I had ever seen on a girl her age.She must have had atleat D cups.She helped out when it came to her bra forI chose to be a loner in my dimensionI mean come on the girlsI like either hate me or are just friends and the girlsI don't like druel over me.I guess in this dimension I'm lucky.When we were completely undressedI set her on her hands and knees.I guess I also love soccer too much.

"He's dribbling the balls down the field,he shoots,he scores."I declaired.  
She screamed out both in pain and in pleasure.We started out slow but we quickened our pace as we went.Our bodys moving in perfect harmony I knew I was about to explode.  
"I'm cumming,Cody!"she exclaimed.  
"Mariah I am"  
AsI started to blast off she pulled off and removed my condum sticking my cock in her mouth I gasped hoping tonight would never end we continued well into the morning trying different ways experimenting until morning came.

Mariah's POV  
We were a wreck in the morning getting dressed picking up the used rubbers and putting them into a plastic bag.We dressed quickly hurrying back to his hut and to a warm bed knowing guests were allowed to sleep in.When we got through the window Madison greeted us.  
"So how did it go,Schmick?"he smirked.  
"It went well for your imformation."I exclaimed.  
"Enjoyed it why do u care,Bennet?"Cody replied.  
He pulled Madison aside and they chattered like gerbles.

Cody"s POV  
"Ok,what do u want to know?"I asked.  
"How'd she handle,how big were her tits and how long did you last."He counted off his fingers as he said it.  
"Perfectly,38 D,and all night,and before you can ask imarked her with the sign of Kiarshalavia"  
I replied.  
"CrapI wanted her but stillI wouldn't want to break her heart whenI tell herI have a GF in our dimension."he smirked.  
"She has promised to stay with me as long asI will have her and I to her."I said solumnly.  
"Just wait till Corey finds out."he laughed.


	6. Return of the Rock Bitbeasts

Return of The Rock Bitbeast 

We rejoin our heroes heading back to Tyson's with a few expected guests for them unexpected for Tyson.Which brings to mind where is everyone gonna stay.Anyway they land and boarded a bus to their present residence.I think I'll let Cody take it from here.

Cody's POV I sat in the back with Mariah away from all the prying ears and maybe not so much the eyes Madison and Ray both curious of why we were sitting together except madison knew.  
We holding hands whispering tender things to each other resisting all earges to start with the kissing cause Lee was on there and I didn't want to put up with an ajitated brother.  
When we arrived we were immediantly aware of a beybattle.We ran to the dish to find Corey and Kai hard at was actually taking to the new metal blade quite well.  
They called their blades back and prepared for the final round until it was Max and Michael's turn.3-2-1-Let it Rip!The blades flew from the launchers and it was on the battle of Phoenixes.  
"Go,Dranzer!"Kai called.  
"Go,Tervanish!"Corey screamed in turn.  
Tervaish was a tiel blue phoenix with gold eyes.The new beast stretching it's wings for the first time.Blades shooting towards each other glowing and humming with the ancient power of the bitbeast.Both phoenixes screeching talons slashing at one another.Blades crashing,Tervaish pulling ahead attacking at all sides.Kai was starting to get fed up with this till it got to the point where.  
"Dranzer,Flame Sabre"he screamed.  
it hit Teravish hard making it stop for a milisecond and flames flew up around the blade sending it skyward and spining once again but this time it was payback time.  
"Tervanish,Hell Dive now."Corey commanded.  
His blade reached peak speed and came spiraling down in blue flame flaring everywhere.  
When it reached the stadium and Dranzer there was a great crash and a great dust cloud arose.  
When the dust had cleared.Dranzer was down and...Tervanish was spinning strong!  
"Hey,Corey,we're back and we brought guests."I called.  
"You finally decide to show up then."he replied.  
"Good battle,I'm glad you've mastered your new blade"  
"Anyway time for Mike & Max's battle"  
3-2-1-Dinnertime.Max and Michael fell over in surprise.  
Everyone went in and enjoyed yet another one of Cody's meals and one of Corey's desserts.  
Cody made a golden meat pie and Corey made Cherry devil food cake.  
Everyone was talking it up and joking around like a group of friends who have been together for ages.There was a knock on the door and none other than the Saint Shields were there.  
"We're here for the dimension blades."Ozuma announced.  
"They are here but your not getting them!"Madison exclaimed.  
"No,we are here to ask for their help another rock with sealed bitbeasts has been found and used and we are here to ask for the help of the off spring of the sacred baests."Joseph replied.  
Michael really didn't look like he was paying attention to Mariam.Max quickly spotted this and pulled him over to the wall.  
"Stop staring at Mariam."he demanded "I wasn't staring and even if I was it is none of your buisness if I am."he yelled.  
"Fine but you better make sure that if she does like her you don't get to attached to her because you do live in another dimension after all."he replied.  
They rejoined the group.They had agreed to help the Saint Shields.When it was time to go to sleepThe White Tigers and Magi Revolution headed for the closest hotel.They gave a discount to beybladers.Mariah and I had one room,Gary and Lee shared another,Kevin and Michael shared the next and Madison and Corey shared the last.  
Mariah snuggled close to me and layed her head on my chest.It was the first time a girl had ever returned my feelings and I slept peacfully for the first time in a while.


	7. The Preliminaries of the World Tournimen...

The World Tourniment  
Mariah's POV  
I awoke this morning happy seeing my love laying next to me his face so happy.He looked a little different without his glasses but he was still as cute as he was gonna get.He was the first guy to like me for who I was which I was quite glad about.My love woke up a few minutes later.  
"Morning,Mao."he said.  
"Morning,Cody."I replied.  
"I love you,Mariah"  
"I love you too,Cody"  
"I love you more."he replied.  
I wasn't gonna give in then we argued playfully who loved the other more until finally.  
"Then prove it."I replied.  
"I will."he said as he moved the sheets to the end of the bed.He unbuttoned my shirt and started to kiss my right nipple playfully and started using his tongue asI moaned in agreemet he moved his mouth to my other and nibbled gently and he got more moans as a reply.He kissed his way down my body to my cunt where he stayed and kissed and let his tongue circle my ring until I was about to cum.I let out one more loud moan as I climaxed.He knew I wouldn't take this lying down he knew it was his turn.

Cody's Pov  
She slid my shorts down to my thighs and let her tongue do the talking and started licking my dick and then she started to suck running her mouth up and down my memmber making me gasp.  
I think she could feel me about to spew my jizz in her mouth and she quickly swallowed my cock.  
Her contorting throat muscles around my tip made it all flow out like a river.I'm so glad we were both kind of perverted for our age.  
After the fun in bed we got up and dressed.I was wearing a crimson t-shirt and black jeans.  
She was wearing a pink tank top and a short black miniskirt.I think even through my jeans someone would see my bulge when I looked at her.ButI didn't care as long as we could be together.Today was the start of the start of the World Tourniment.We went over to register our teams and then split up for some free time.After the first round was over it was 11:00p.m.WE went back to the hotel but Corey wasn't there.

Corey's POV  
After the first round and seeing all the strong and weak blades I decided to go for a walk around the town.I was walking around just to strech my legs and get some fresh air.I must have walked around the town 2 times thinking about what had happened,why we were even in this dimension,and if I was gonna see who I came here to see.I decided to take a break at the park and sat down under the bridge.I saw someone I thought I would never see,MingMing.I must have hit the jackpot.I walked over and introduced myself.She seemed polite like in the show but I guess going by what she is like on the show is a little wierd but hey it worked for Cody.

MingMing's POV  
I can't believe what I'm seeing someone who is actually like me.After we started to talk it seemed like we'd never stop.We got into the fine details about my life and his like even what size shoe we had anything to keep talking to each other.He finally near the end of our conversation which I wish there was none but if there wasn't he wouldn't have just asked me out for dinner tommorow and he gave me his hotel number and I gave him my cell number.He bid me a good night and kissed my hand.After he walked off I started to freak out.What was I gonna wear.  
And I really needed to get home it was gonna be a long frusterating day tommorow ending in happiness I hope anyway team fighting or not I need my beauty sleep which won't improve anything it just helps me stay beautiful.


	8. Blitzkrieg Boys V PPB All Stars

Blitzkrieg Boys V. PPB All Stars and a Little Surprise 

Announcer's POV  
Yeah go to figure I'm in this story anyway.The final battle Rick V. Tala.  
3-2-1-Let It Rip!Both blades going crashing into one another.  
"Finish him off now,Rock Bison,Drop Rock attack."Rick called.  
"Not so fast,Wolborg,Novaerog!"Tala howled.  
Wolborg rushed forward circling Rock Bison freezing his blade in place making stop spinning.  
"We have our winners,Tala and the Blitzkrieg Boys.

Cody's POV  
I was exiting the stadium after scoping out the competition with Mao when Corey met me in the lobby while i was buying two ice creams when she got it around her mouth I laughed a bit cause it looked a bit like jizz.Anyway Corey came like I said and joined us.  
He pulled me to the side to talk about a girl he'd met.  
"What is it,Corey,who did you meet"  
"She has golden brown eyes,blue hair,and she blades and sings"  
"Let me guess MingMing go you she is pretty hot so good luck with her"  
"That isn't all I was wondering if we could make the date a double date"  
"I wonder who you're inviting ,Buddy?"i said sarcastically.  
"Hmmmm,I wonder maybe,Me and MingMing and you and Mariah"  
"Ok what time I'm thinking 8:00p.m"  
"8:00 it is."

Corey's POV  
I picked a pair of white snow pants and a white silk shirt,Damn this stiff costs alot.I got back to my room and surprise surprise I find a note from Ming there.  
"Dear Corey,  
I got your memo I agree I came by to see you but you weren't here so I left this here for you but if your roomy read this he's dead.Anyway see ya tonight hugs and kisses,  
MingMing"  
Little did I know ,literally,she was in the room creaming Madison.I knew I heard a girl screaming I walked in and it was Mad on the floor holding his jewels that was the screaming.Ming was on top stomping his side.  
"I guess you learned your lesson girly boy I'll let you pick up your balls.So don't read any notes that aren't yours"she said.  
Madison crawled from the room cursing under his breath getting hit by the door on the way out.  
"I wanted to give you a taste of tonight."she said as she leaned in.  
I met her half way and all I could hear were angels singing.She was wearing her ussual black dress but it had the pink heart in the center cut from it exposing her boob gap.I couldn't help but stare I think she noticed cause she went beet red.She left for her mansion again and I could not wait for tonight.

Cody's POV  
I started to get ready for the double date around 7:00 Mariah started at 6:00 good thing she went first I got to watch ;D She decided to wear exactly what she was wearing yesterday.I wore a red silk t-shirt and a baggy pair of black jeans so nothing got showing.We met Corey in the hall after he called Ming and We met her up front.I'm kinda glad she's rich we don't have to walk.We talked the whole way pretty much laughin it up.When we got there it was 7:50.  
We entered the Pizza place and were seated.Me and Mariah had a booth overlooking the river.  
Corey and Ming had one clear on the other side of the room.O well I guess I might over shadow him.yeah right anyway we got our pizza and started to chow down I hadn't had a thing today.

Corey's POV  
When we got our pizza I didn't just dig in I whated for her to get the first piece.After she got her piece I got mine.We talked a lot about everything my life,her life everything.Surprisingly we got done first.We waited paitently in the limo when I got the crazy idea that we might have a bit more fun while they were eating.I started my moves off easy enough.A few kisses here a little rubbing there.I think it was starting to work cause i could feel her pulse going faster.She was getting excited to the points where we made a deal.  
"Corey,lets stop here and save this for my room."said a now untopped MingMing.  
"Ok,until then I." said leaning in for a kiss and zipping my pants back up.  
Goodthing we did because no sooner had we got dressed again Cody and Mariah opened the limo door.  
"So where to next,homeboy?"said Tyson's grampa the agreed limo driver.  
"Gramps we want to head back to MingMing's mansion for a bit"  
"ok to little Mingy's house it is"  
we drove off rolling up the window to make sure he didn't spy.

Later on that night...

MingMing's POV  
I guess on full moons good things can happen cause I'm laying in my comfy bed and Corey is here with me.He is on bottom I guess he likes to be ridden.He was just right not to large not too small.We started of kissin havin a little fun then I decided to start things up.We started out slow gradually going faster I'm bettin this was his first time cause he was a little slow on the up take.I'm also bettin this is the best night he has had his whole life.

Corey's POV  
I must be the luckiest guy in the world I mean come on MingMing.Then it was my turn to take control.I rolled her over and started workin.I knew it was cumin soon i could feel it in my balls.Before i let it fly i remembered and pulled out she took it i wanted her mouth for the end well whatever floats the banana boat.I gasped as waves of pleasure streamed through my body.When she was done with her treat I marked her.She pulled up the sheets and lay her head on my chest and cuddled close.And there we slept till morning came and it started once again.Who needs coffee when you can have juice.


	9. White Tigers X V Saint Shields

White Tigers X V. The Saint Shields  
Cody's POV  
"Corey this is the second person we've marked with our signs in this dimension."I said.  
"That may be true but come one Mad has a girl and who would like Mike"  
"You're both right,and anyway answer my basic questions."Madison demanded.  
"perfectly,36 D,and we could have lasted all night but she stopped about 3 hours in."Corey replied.  
"You two are lucky all I've got to do is browse the menu but I'm about to order sumpthin good"  
Michael said.  
"Right"we chimed together sarcastically.  
Later today Mariah had a match with the Saint Shields.I knew I had to be there to cheer her on.So at half past 8:00 we left for the stadium and the Saint Shields which reminds me that even though we havn't a rock bitbeast doesn't mean there were none.I guess we've been too caught up in our personal lives to work.One perc of being one of the teams sponcered by the BBA was we had a private training room to ourselves.I stayed there trying to help Michael and Madison summon their bitbeasts.3-2-1-Let it Rip.The battle began blades circling the arena my blade pressuring theirs to peak performence.The first battle ended dissapointingly with me the winner.

Michael's POV  
No matter how hard I train I can't get it.O well it never hurts to keep trying.This time it was a one on one match,Me V. Madison.3-2-1-Let it Rip.I started to recognize a feeling that I should focus on my blade and ignore all else and poor all my anger into the blade.My blade started to glow!It was working.  
"Now ,Michael,summon your bitbeast."Cody screamed.  
My wolf dragon came out flapping wings with my surprise feathers on them.I guesshe could sense my mood cause when I was angry at that momment he turned red but when I used After Shock and sent Mad's blade out of the stadium he turned white.I guess I won't be the last one to see their bitbeast on the team.Now it was up to Madison.

Madison's POV  
Now I'm mad.Michael summoned his bitbeast and now I'm the only one.Damn it I have to do it now before Cody goes to see Mariah.3-2-1-Let it Rip.I was detemined to get it to work.It was now or never and it's gonna be now.  
"Go,Sannolacaviamos,arise my ice dragon.  
No sooner had I said these words that a pure white dragon arose looking much like Kiarshalavia but as if he were my bitbeast's oposite which was true.  
"Flash Freeze I cried as my blade circle Michael's I knew one thing was certain he was gonna stop in his tracks.His blade now frozen to the dish was mine.i went in for one more attack and it struck home sending his 3 feet from what was left of our dish.

Cody's POV  
I had to move quickly or I'd miss her match.I ran down the corridor and up to my seat on their bench.I caught her before she could get up to blade.I gave her a kiss and wished her good luck.They were going to win anyway but still she was going against Ozuma and I knew he was a ruthless blader.The blades were going round and round,shreading and clashing every few seconds.  
Mariah looked like she was tired of Ozuma's pussyfooting around so she decided to take over.  
"Galux,cat scratch attack"she called.  
"Flash Leopard,Cross Fire."Ozuma cried in responce.  
The bitbeasts leapt in mid air clawing and biting at each other.Galux being the smart spirit she was waited for an opening and struck Flash Leopard to the ground yowling in pain.knoking Ozuma's blade from the dish.  
"It's Over the White Tigers X team wins."Jazzman yelled for all to hear.  
Mariah came running to me jumping into my arms as all the fans cheered.I think they were cheering more for us than they had for the beybattle itself.


	10. Mysterious Michael and a Bid Surprise

Mysterious Michael and aBig Surprise 

Cody's POV  
After the battle with the Saint Shields we went back to Tyson's this place was where it started.I miss my family I'm sure everyone did.We had to find a way back but then we'd miss our new loves.This whole thing is so confusing.I just wish I could have both but I can't I can't even figure out how we got here in the first place.there also one more thing I'm wondering about.  
"Hey,eveyone where is Michael I havn't seen him since we trained."I asked.  
"He said something about it's time to order and something about Mariam."Madison explained.  
"Wait,You don't think?"Corey inquired.  
"What,that he is gonna get Mariam alone.Yeah I do."I said.  
"We shouldn't stop him he's doin what he wants after all following his heart."Mariah said.  
"Ok let's just wait for him to get back and Madison you may have to ask him your infamous questions"Corey joked.

Michael's POV  
It's time I start doing what I want.I'm tired of being the last about everything.I need a new wardrobe I mean all I have are the clothes on my back and my pack full of blades and my wallet.I went to the nearest mall and found the best clothes i could find that suited me.  
I followed Ray's advice and went to their old hideout in the warehouse and left a letter for her that read.  
"Dear Mariam,  
If you want to meet someone who's been watchin you for sometime and finally feels like he can tell you how they feel.Meet me at hotel room 203.  
signed,  
MM"  
announcer's POV  
Too bad Joseph found it.He cracks up laughing and shows Dunga and Ozuma.They burst into laughter as soon as they see Mariam they quickly stop trying to laugh and hand her the letter and slink off.She quickly burns the letter and she storms out angrily muttering something about beating the magi revolution.We rejoin Michael as he is getting back to his room several hours later.After all that training and shopping he must stink.He steps in the shower he heard a knock on the door.He put on a towl and went to the door to find a note.  
"Dear MM,  
I'll meet you at the base of Mt.Riyouku in two hours.So get ready lover boy.  
I hope you bring your overnight bag.  
Love,  
Mariam"  
Michael's POV  
I am not gonna run after her through the hall and tell her I'm here for cryin out loud I'm in a towl.He went back to his bath and took a long one.After I got done an hour later I was wearing a red short sleeve and blue jeans.I packed my bag and left for the mountain.

Mariam's POV  
I hear someone approach from my post in the tree.It was an average sized teen with curly blonde hair he was from the Magi Revolution,Michael.Well this is a switch but still I asked for it.He walked to the end of the path and as he passed mt tree I jumped down to him not surprising him just jumped.We walked for atleast a few miles and made camp.There was no tent just us under the stars.

just a few miles higher...

Madison's POV  
Why can't i stop thinkin about Nikki I mean we aren't officialy goin out people just know we like each other.I wish we could contact our dimension.As if from a response to his wish three people fell from the sky right above madison who jumped when he heard yelling.It was a few people from their hometown.First was Katie Russom,a girl Cody went after before they got transfered,she has copper-red hair,is short,and had a nice rack.She was wearin a blue nike sport shirt and tight blue jeans and no she isn't a slut.Next was John Carlile,Cody's best bud and blader on their team that didn't show up for practice.He was a little flabby like Corey but he had some muscle,brown hair with blonde hightlights,and he was quite tall.He was wearin a gray shirt,black Adidas pants,  
of coarse Adidas shoes.Last but not least in my eyes was Nikki Hammond She was taller than John,  
wore a blue t and blue jeans.She had brown hair and was very hot.I hope she didn't realize I'm pointin.  
"Where the hellare we Madison and why are we on a mountain top?"John exclaimed.  
"Shut up,Lard Ass!"Katie yelled.(they really aren't friends they are just connected through Cody)  
"Make me,Bitch"John retorted.  
A nice kick in the jewels told him he needed to close his mouth.  
"We are in Japan in the only way I can describe it is a beyblade dimension."Madison explained "the reason ur at the top of a mountain is because I was wishin more people from our dimension were here and I guess they gave me more people"  
"Last thing I remember is checkin at the practice dish in Cody's yard and they followed me to watch us.We went towards the dish and got sucked in."John said.  
"Speaking of Cody where is he?"Katie asked.  
"He is in town probably bangin Mariah."Madison replied.  
Katie looked dumbfounded he had just went to this dimension and he was with a girl he only knew about through a cartoon and they were screwin and she had just started to like him.

Katie's POV  
Maybe I can get him back I mean he was after me I just gotta I mean I know him more and he knows way more about me I thought.  
"Bring us to the rest of the team so we can hear the whole story."I demanded.

several minutes later...

We were in Cody's room sittin all over.He told the story from the begging I pulled me over after he was done talkin and everyone got rooms.  
"What is this I hear about u screwin miss pink hair?"I demanded.  
he looked at me helplessly and started to tear up I think he knew he made a mistake.  
"I'm sorry,Katie,it's just she showed feelings for me so fast and I always had a fantasy about her and she just offered herself and it just happened"he said fighting to hold back tears.  
"It's ok I said"I said as I hugged him.  
he completely broke down then and he sobbed for an hour.Mariah was out shopping so she didn't know.  
"Would u like to stay in this room." he asked after he dried his tears."he asked pitifully.  
"Sure."I said happily.  
We sat down together on the couch and I snuggled close to him he was zoned on the boob tube so he didn't notice.

Cody's POV  
We sat down and watched t.v. she got close to me for once and I didn't mind.hmm...maybe she does like me.This could work out.I won't have to break things off with Mariah until I know for sure though.It was late by the time Mariah got back.She looked at me then at Katie then at me again.  
"Who is this and why is she here?"Mariah plied.  
"She is my best friend,Katie Russom,and she is from our dimension and she is stayin with us in this room."I replied.  
"Nice to meet you Mariah."Katie said shaking her hand.  
"Same to you now could u plz not squeeze so tight you're hurting me."she whined.  
"Sorry,I'm just nervous I guess."Katie replied half fakin it.  
We went down stairs to the cafeteria and had supper.The next day held much excitement and laughs when the match begins.


End file.
